


Secret Admirer

by Elvendara



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: And More Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Yooran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendara/pseuds/Elvendara
Summary: Yoosung is on a mission to figure out who is sending him secret admirer notes, he engages the twins to help him and the ending will be no surprise to anyone. except perhaps, Yoosung.





	Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Yooran one shot but too large to post on Tumblr. I might add some NSFW eventually!

**Yoosung,**

**You’re a great person and I really like you.**

Yoosung read the note over and over so many times, the ink on it was beginning to fade. He held it in his hand and it somehow gave him courage. He’d found it in his backpack almost a week ago. If his name hadn’t been on it, he might have thought it had been placed there by mistake. He wondered, every day, who had left it. He couldn’t even be sure the day he found it was the day it had been placed there. He scanned all his classes, watching to see if someone was paying a little too much attention to him. So far, he’d managed to weird out a couple of girls with his staring.

Of course, it might have happened while he was at the library, or at the coffee shop where he liked to sit and work, or the cafeteria, or the park…too many possibilities! It was definitely someone he knew. But who?

The whole thing was very romantic and Yoosung blushed whenever he thought about it. He had contemplated doing the same thing a time or two with some of his crushes but had never been brave enough to follow through. Saeyoung made fun of him when he’d shown him the note, but Saeran had given him an encouraging smile. It had made him feel better and sent his heart racing. Getting a smile out of Saeran was an achievement indeed.

He sat in the back of the classroom, out of the way, and took his laptop out. Something fell on the floor and he picked it up. The blood rushed in his ears as he recognized the style of paper. He unfolded it quickly and read it slowly, savoring every word.

**Yoosung,**

**You’re really sweet and I think you’re cute.**

Cute? That word again. Cute. Well, cute wasn’t so bad really. It worked for him most of the time. The smile spread across his face as a flush deepened on his cheeks.

“Mr. Kim, would you care to share what is so important?” the professor called out. Yoosung shoved the note into his pocket, his face blazing now. How mortifying if it was read out loud. He hated that this class was so small, in a larger room his inattention would never be noticed.

“No sir, sorry.” He turned his laptop on and buried himself behind the screen. Thankfully the professor returned to his lecture. There were some snickers around him and some looks, but soon enough everyone was paying more attention to the front of the room than to him. He itched to get his hands on the note again, but he refrained. It was one of the most excruciating hours of his life.

He bolted as soon as the professor let them go, heading towards the bus stop. Thank goodness he had been in his last class of the day when he found the new note. He dropped onto a seat and dug out both notes, reading and re-reading the few words. Somebody liked him, somebody thought he was worth getting to know. Somebody thought he was cute! Who was it?

He decided to go to the twin’s house. Maybe Saeyoung could help him figure out the handwriting. That was a thing, right? Saeyoung and Saeran both were smarter than him, maybe they could give him some clues as to who was writing him these notes. He was getting more and more excited, willing the bus to go faster.  

He got off at the stop closest to the twin’s house and began the uphill walk to the long driveway. He texted Saeran, sure that Saeyoung would just ignore him and by the time he made it to the driveway, Saeran was waiting for him on his motorcycle.

“You could have picked me up earlier!” Yoosung complained as he climbed behind the red head. Saeran simply laughed at him.

“Yes, I could have, but you said to meet you at the end of the driveway.” Yoosung rolled his eyes behind his back. Sometimes the twins were so alike it was terrifying. He wrapped his arms around Saeran as he sped off, he clutched at the man, afraid of falling off. He shouldn’t be, Saeran was an excellent rider. He would take Yoosung on long rides when he was feeling particularly weary, or depressed. It was good. There was no talking obviously, but there was still the comfort of having someone close. Yoosung enjoyed those rides, the feel of the wind against his body, the speed of the terrain as it flew by, and the…well…other things he enjoyed about spending time with Saeran. 

Saeyoung would also drive them in one of his babies, MC by his side on the passenger side and Saeran squished beside Yoosung in the small seat in back. There were times when they would simply extend their legs over each other as if they were on a sofa. Saeyoung would extol all the values of his cars, but soon he would fall silent and they would just sit, each engrossed in their own thoughts as they sped through the countryside. It should feel as if he and Saeran were third wheels, but it never did. He would be hard pressed to deny that the twins were his best friends. All his big moments were shared with them before he even told his family. In fact, no one else besides the Choi family knew about the notes. He would watch MC and Saeyoung and hope to one day have someone in his life that accepted him as much as MC had accepted Saeyoung. She was amazing.

He wondered if his secret admirer had any of the same qualities MC did. The more he thought about it however, the more the qualities of interest to him seemed closer to Saeran than MC, or anyone else he knew. He was strong, but vulnerable. He tended to be shy, but once you were inside his shell, he was relatively open. Sometimes embarrassingly so. He trusted Yoosung and Yoosung trusted him. There were so many qualities that Saeran possessed that Yoosung found appealing. Too bad he wasn’t a girl. He blushed at the sudden thought and he instinctively gripped Saeran tighter. Great, now he couldn’t get that thought out of his head.

He was still blushing furiously when they arrived at the house. He jumped off as if he had been prodded by a hot poker.

“What’s your hurry?” Saeran chuckled, taking his helmet off and strapping it onto the vintage Harley Davidson. Saeyoung had paid a pretty penny for that particular model. Only the best for his brother. Saeran had scoffed at the expense when Saeyoung had gifted it to him, but it hadn’t taken long for him to fall in love with it. American’s really knew how to make a good motorcycle.

“I got a new note today.” He blurted.

“Oh?” Saeran’s eyebrows shot up.

Yoosung stopped and fished the papers out of his pocket.

“Yeah. Here, look.” He handed them to Saeran. Anything to stop thinking about Saeran inappropriately.

Saeran took the papers and read them. The first Yoosung had already shown him, he snickered at the second one.

“What’s so funny?” Yoosung groused, snatching them from Saeran’s hand.

“Just that I know how you feel about people calling you cute.” he swung his arm around Yoosung’s shoulder and walked them into the house.

“Yeah, well, maybe it isn't so bad after all.” he quipped, earning a smile and laugh from the red-head. Yoosung responded in kind. Saeran didn’t take his arm from around him until they were at Saeyoung’s office door. He opened it without knocking and they saw Saeyoung at his massive bank of monitors, his headphones on, fingers flying over two keyboards simultaneously. He’d left the agency and now helped people with certain problems that the government either couldn’t or wouldn’t help them with. Often, he would get paid with food, or well wishes, even once the hand of a man’s daughter. He’d politely refused, as he was already married, and his wife would not approve. He was happier doing this kind of work. He seemed much more fulfilled. MC had a knack for finding those in need, it was a full-time job for her now. They made a good team, with Saeran helping out if they needed an extra hand at hacking. Yoosung was impressed by their family business. And if he was honest, a little jealous. 

Saeran yanked the headphones of his brother, who turned around in his captain’s chair, HBC’s in his mouth as he slowly tried to eat them without breaking them into a million pieces. Judging by the crumbs on his red t-shirt, he’d been failing miserably. 

He opened his mouth and the chips fell onto his shirt and rolled to the floor. 

“Yoosungie!” he leapt up and hugged him tightly.

“Ok...uh...” Yoosung patted Saeyoung’s back. He was just too much sometimes. 

“What’s up?” Saeyoung pulled away, his hands still on Yoosung’s shoulders.

“He got another note.” Saeran sat on the wall length desk, his eyes sparkling with amusement, a lopsided grin on his face.

“Whaaaaaat?” Saeyoung exaggerated the word, his eyes growing wide. “Show me!”

Yoosung rolled his eyes, the second time already, but he handed over the new note.

“I thought maybe you could help me figure out who sent them.” he explained.

“Oh?” Saeyoung’s eyebrows shot up.

“You know, maybe analyze the writing, give me some clues to their personality? That’s a thing, right?”

“Sure, but, uh, I’m not a handwriting expert.” Saeyoung took the note and sat back down, looking critically at it.

“Besides, wouldn't you rather let this play out? It’s more romantic that way.” Saeran offered, ignoring the look his brother was giving him over his too large glasses.

“I know...but who knows how long before whoever is giving me these notes will choose to reveal themselves, and, what if they never do? And, Saeyoung, there isn’t anything that you can’t do, I’m sure you can become a handwriting expert in no time!” Yoosung encouraged excitedly. Yoosung had never met anyone smarter than Saeyoung, even Jumin, as smart as he was, could not compare to the genius that was Saeyoung’s brain. 

“Well, I mean, I guess I could try, but, Yoosung, I’d need something to compare them to. You’d need to start gathering writing samples from anyone you suspect could be your secret admirer.” as he spoke, his gaze burrowed into his brother. Saeran swallowed and looked away, his hand rubbing the back of his neck as he bit his lip to keep from saying anything.

“Oh wow, like, a real mission?” Yoosung grinned. 

“Uh, yeah, sure. It’s going to take some time though, by then, you might already know who it is.” he punctuated the sentence by glaring at his brother even harder.

“Sounds exciting, huh Yoosung? I think you should make a list and try and get those people to write something for you. Or, you know, watch them closely to see if they throw away anything they wrote on. It should be easy if you have classes with them, ask them for their notes!”

“That’s a great idea Saeran!”

Saeyoung rolled his own eyes and face palmed as Saeran walked out with Yoosung. He set aside the note and went back to what he had been doing before. He didn’t need to become a handwriting expert to answer Yoosung’s question, but it wasn’t up to him to let the cat out of the bag.

“Will you help me come up with a list?” Yoosung asked Saeran as they made their way back into the living room. 

“I don’t really know the people around you Yoosung. I’m sure you could come up with your own list.”

Yoosung dropped onto the comfy blue sofa, Saeran sat next to him. His face fell as he thought about who it could be, then he brightened as he thought of a great idea.

“I know! Why don’t you spend a few days with me? Follow me around, sit in on my classes, go where I go, and maybe you can spot out some good prospects!” His face was so animated Saeran was loath to disappoint him.

“I don’t know Yoosung, that sounds kind of...”

“Crazy...yeah, I guess.” he crossed his arms, lips pouting as he sank into the sofa, eyes saddened.

Shit...

“Fine! I’ll do it, just, stop pouting!” Saeran relented. Yoosung sprung back up, his face shining with triumph. He threw himself against Saeran and cut off his breathing.

“Thank you Saeran! Oh...we should pack a bag for you, you can stay at my place for a few days, come on!” he tugged Saeran up and led him to his bedroom. What had he gotten himself into? Days at Yoosung’s apartment? Was he taking this too far? He let himself be led, too much of a coward to just admit the truth. Yoosung was going to be pissed when he found out.

* * *

Oh god, what had he done? The first night Saeran had spent with him had been fine, the next day had been fine. Yoosung had three classes and they had lunch at the cafeteria. The university allowed people to sit in on classes, which meant Saeran was not out of place at all. He had helped Yoosung get some writing samples by distracting the girls so Yoosung could take a picture of their notes. He was relatively certain none of the samples they got were from his secret admirer. Each and every girl seemed to have eyes only for Saeran. He had been incredibly uncomfortable but hadn’t complained. Yoosung had begun to lose hope.

The second night, Yoosung had been upset and Saeran tried to cheer him up. He put on a Disney movie and made dinner. He had overcooked the noodles, but Yoosung appreciated the effort. They had sat side by side and Saeran kept it light, asking Yoosung questions about the movie, trying to get him to engage. Yoosung appreciated the effort and eventually, he had forgotten about the whole secret admirer ordeal and enjoyed just spending time with Saeran. He’d fallen asleep on Saeran’s shoulder and when he woke up, he was in Saeran’s arms. Instead of waking him up, Saeran had shifted to a laying position and let Yoosung slide onto his side between him and the back of the sofa. 

When Yoosung woke up, he was disoriented, confused. He wasn’t in bed and there was someone under him. He felt the arm around him, resting on his hip. His own hand lay on a chest by his head. He could feel the rise and fall of it as Saeran breathed. Instead of feeling horrified, it felt comfortable and he hadn’t really thought anything odd about it. He’d apologized to Saeran, who sleepily waved the apology away. Yoosung had gotten up and gone to his bed without a second thought.

Now, on the third night of Saeran staying with him, he couldn’t fall asleep. He wondered if Saeran would find it weird if he asked him to sleep in his bed. Was that something friends did? He’d felt so comfortable, he just wanted that feeling again. He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. It wasn’t fair to Saeran to ask him those things. He didn’t want to give him the wrong idea.

“Yoosung?” Saeran stood by his door and whispered his name.

Yoosung sat up, sleep eluding him completely.

“Yeah?”

“Sorry, were you sleeping?” he walked in and stood at the edge of his bed.

Yoosung sighed, “No!” 

“Can’t sleep either?” Saeran chuckled as he sat next to the blonde, dipping the bed.

“You too?” Yoosung grasped his pillow and hugged it against his chest.

“Uh huh. I thought I heard you moving around in here, so I wondered if you wanted to talk? Maybe we’ll get tired and be able to fall asleep finally.”

“Sounds great. What do you want to talk about?” Yoosung scooted to the side of his double bed and patted the mattress next to him. Saeran’s eyes widened in surprise, but he slid under the sheet next to Yoosung, leaning against the headboard.

“Well, I was thinking, we’ve pretty much got all the writing samples from the girls in your classes. Isn’t there a specific coffee shop you go to? Maybe it’s one of the baristas there.”

Yoosung pressed his back against the head board and lay his head on Saeran’s shoulder without thinking. 

“Maybe, but I don’t know. The two girls that work there are always friendly enough, but, they’ve never really flirted or anything. At least, not with me.” He took a deep breath and grimaced. Honestly, he was at a loss as to who could be his secret admirer, as there didn’t seem to be anyone that stood out as especially interested in him. 

“I’ve been thinking.” He admitted.

Saeran shifted, his arm going behind Yoosung’s back and Yoosung naturally cuddled against his chest. Saeran rubbed Yoosung’s arm gently, waiting for him to speak.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Maybe…maybe it’s just some cruel prank.” He gulped.

“You don’t believe that!” Saeran was shocked.

Yoosung shrugged. “It’s just, I don’t know anyone that has even shown the least bit of interest in me!”

“That you know of. Sometimes girls flirt weird. Some of them are shy, maybe, it’s hard for them to tell you face to face how they feel. Maybe, it’s…someone so obvious, you just overlook them.”

Yoosung shrugged again. “Then I must be really dense!”

“Not necessarily, sometimes we don’t see what is right in front of us Yoosung, for whatever reason, but when we do finally see it, we realize it couldn’t have been anything or anyone, else. Hindsight and all of that.” Saeran grinned, holding Yoosung closer.

“You really think so?” Yoosung brightened.

“I know so.” Saeran said definitively. 

“Thanks Saeran, I feel a lot better now.”

“Anytime.”

“You’re a great friend.” Yoosung shimmied further down, dragging Saeran with him, his eyes closing, his breathing evening out.

“Friend…yeah…great…” Saeran sighed in resignation. He made himself as comfortable as he could so that he wouldn’t disturb Yoosung

* * *

 

 

Saeran had decided to visit some of the other places Yoosung frequented and observe. Yoosung was to meet him at the library later. He’d been right, there was no more reason for Saeran to sit in on his classes anymore. He pulled his laptop from his bookbag as he sat in his normal desk and caught a flicker of white paper at the bottom of the bag. His heart rate increased as he pulled it out with trembling fingers. He unfolded it.

**Yoosung,**

**You are a bright star in an otherwise dark night. I hope you continue to shine.**

His heart nearly exploded. He brought his phone out and took a picture of it, sending it to Saeran.

Yoosung: Look what I just found! This wasn’t here yesterday! I know it wasn’t! I check my bag every night! You know what this means?

He waited impatiently for Saeran to respond. He saw when the text was read and it seemed an eternity before he saw that Saeran was typing back. He vaguely heard the professor begin to speak and was annoyed that the man was interrupting his thoughts.

Saeran: What?

That was all? What? For such a genius, Saeran could be incredibly dense sometimes.

Yoosung: The only place we went this morning, was the café to get my coffee! It has to be someone there, right? Are you still there? Do you think you can find who it was?

Yoosung was excited, his fingers flashing over the buttons.

Saeran: Still here. I’ll try.

“Yes!” Yoosung crowed and the lecture hall was silent as his voice echoed off the walls. Turning crimson, he scanned the students and the professor, glaring at him. He apologized and stuffed his laptop back into his bag.

“Sorry, sorry, gotta’ go…sorry…” he fled out the back exit and ran towards the coffee shop. When he was close enough, he could see Saeran sitting at the same table they’d shared earlier. He was bent over, writing on a piece of paper.

“Hey!” Yoosung blurted as he threw himself onto the chair opposite Saeran.

Saeran jumped, surprised, and snagged the paper in his right hand, crumpling it and shoving it into his pocket.

“Hey.” He mimicked. Yoosung grinned at him, why was he acting so guilty?

“Are you ok? Did you figure it out?” Yoosung glanced around, eyeing the barista behind the counter. Had she put the note in his bookbag? If so, how? He tried to catch her eye, but she never once looked in their direction.

“Uh, no, sorry. But, how…aren’t you supposed to be in class?” Saeran accused him.

“Technically, yes.” Yoosung answered without a hint of embarrassment.

“Yoosung! I think your education is more important than finding out who some random person is sending you love notes!” Saeran leaned back on his chair, arms crossed.

“I know. I do! But…I just feel like we’re so close! Has Saeyoung found anything from the examples we gave him?”

“You’re changing the subject! But I guess it doesn’t matter now, you’ve already missed most of the class. If he had, I’m sure he would have contacted you first, not me.”

“Right, you’re right. It has to be someone here! Right? I didn’t go anywhere else but here and then class! And there was nobody near me there!”

“Maybe, at least, it seems feasible, but, Yoosung, you’re forgetting something.”

“What? What am I forgetting?” Yoosung leaned over the small round table, clutching at the edge so hard, his fingers were white.

“It might have been a customer. You’re not the only one who comes here every day. It’s possible, it could have been someone standing behind you in line. Do you remember anyone like that?” Saeran probed, leaning against the table on his elbows, arms still crossed.

“Wow, I never even thought about that!” he fell back against the seat dejected once more. “I…I was so focused on the barista I never even paid attention to who was behind me. Do you remember?” Yoosung asked hopefully, although he was sure he knew the answer.

Saeran shook his head. “No, I was doing the same as you.” He looked down and grimaced.

“Saeran, I know you didn’t want to do this, thank you for trying anyway.” He lay his hand over the other man’s and squeezed gently. “I really do appreciate all the effort.” He smiled at him and Saeran looked pained.

He looked away, “You don’t need to thank me Yoosung. I haven’t really done anything.”

Yoosung was about to contradict that statement when the barista stood before them.

“Hey guys, if you want to sit in here, you’re going to have to buy something, otherwise…” she left it hanging and Saeran and Yoosung looked at each other and began to laugh. It wasn’t really funny, but it was enough for whatever tension had begun to grow to be released. Yoosung slung his bookbag over his head and across his chest as he stood. Saeran handed the pen he had been using to the girl.

“Thanks for letting me use this.” He nodded to her and they walked out.

The sun was warm and the breeze was cool. It was a beautiful day to be outside.

“Well, since I’m basically already playing hooky, want to go to the park?” Yoosung asked.

“I don’t know, you still have another class, and…”

“Oh come on! I’ll buy you ice cream!” Yoosung cajoled.

“With what money?” Saeran shot back.

Yoosung ducked his head and looked up at Saeran with those magnificent huge eyes and batted his eye lashes, “With yours?” he murmured in his sweetest voice. Saeran choked down the laugh that had begun to bubble up. Damn, he was so fucking cute. He swung his arm around the shorter man and relented.

“Fine! I don’t know why you hate being called cute! You use it like a fucking weapon!” he chided.

Yoosung giggled as they made their way down the sidewalk.

They were more than half way to the park when Yoosung noticed people were staring at them. It took him a good long while to realize why. Saeran still had his arm around him and they must look like they were a couple. His cheeks reddened, why did it matter if they were? Why couldn’t people mind their own business?

“Something wrong?” Saeran stopped, taking his arm away, making Yoosung feel strangely cold.

“No, just…” he looked around them at the people and Saeran seemed to understand.

“Oh, sorry, I guess I just feel so comfortable with you, it’s easy to…you know…I’ll keep my hands to myself.” He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and Yoosung felt like an ass. It wasn’t Saeran’s fault. And it wasn’t that Yoosung was ashamed of Saeran doing stuff like that. It shouldn’t matter what other people thought. They’d been having a nice time and now Yoosung had gone and ruined it. But there was no way of regaining it without sounding like an idiot.

“You don’t have to do that. I didn’t mean…” Yoosung’s shoulders fell.

“I know. Don’t worry about it.” Saeran grinned and began to walk once more, hands still in his pockets.

Yoosung jogged to catch up to Saeran’s now wide and speedy pace.

“Saeran...”

“Hey, there’s the ice cream vendor, want your usual?” Saeran called over his shoulder, not waiting for an answer he broke into a full-on run to catch the vendor before he rolled away. Yoosung stopped, knowing it was no use talking to Saeran about this now. He was hurt, but there was nothing Yoosung could say that would make him feel better.  He shuffled after the red-head, his own head downcast deliberating how to keep the rest of the day from spiraling downwards.

“Here.” Saeran shoved a strawberry ice cream cone under Yoosung’s nose so close, Yoosung took a step back.

“Oh, thanks.” he grabbed it and gave Saeran a small smile. The man had already turned away, working on his own strawberry cone. It was Saeran’s favorite flavor and somehow, it had become Yoosung‘s favorite flavor as well.

“Let’s look at the boats.” Saeran suggested, his left hand reached behind him, as if to grab Yoosung’s hand, then dropped away. Yoosung wanted to take that hand, but it would only upset Saeran more. He really needed to stick to boundaries, only, he wasn’t really sure where those boundaries were anymore. Instead, he stepped up next to Saeran and they made their way silently, working on their ice cream, until they were by the small pond where children floated their boats. Saeran sat on the grass and Yoosung did the same next to him. 

“Saeran...” Yoosung tried again.

“Don’t. I know you didn’t mean anything by it.” Saeran sighed and looked at the blonde. “Its ok, I’m fine.”

“You know I don’t mind when you...”

“I know.” Saeran gave him a sad smile and wiped a drop of ice cream off the corner of Yoosung’s mouth.  “Besides, once you find out who this secret admirer is, I’m sure they won’t like me being so close to you.” he laughed.

Yoosung smiled, relaxing. “Yeah, I guess, I wouldn’t want them to think there was something besides friendship between us.” he chuckled.

“Yeah...just...friendship...” Saeran sighed.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Yoosung asked again, feeling something was still off, something gnawing in the pit of his stomach. Maybe he was just hungry.

“I really hope you’re not disappointed.”

“What?”

“When you find out who it is. Even if you don’t feel anything romantic towards the person, I hope you won’t be disappointed learning who they are.”

“I won’t be.” Yoosung assured him.

“How can you be so sure?” Saeran asked, his mint green eyes narrowing, something unsaid hiding in their depths.

“How can I be? After all, they like me, that means they have great taste!” Yoosung joked. Saeran’s grin spread across his face and he opened his mouth, letting out a genuine laugh. Yoosung loved that laugh, it was so rare and he always felt accomplished being the cause of it.

“Sure sure!” he finished in a chuckle.

They spent the rest of the day just walking around, having lunch at one of the small restaurants by Yoosung’s apartment, then ending the evening watching another movie while eating take out. Yoosung found it difficult to fall asleep again. His bed felt empty now. He wondered if Saeran would show up at his door again, but he figured after the day they’d had, he would probably stay at arm's length. He couldn’t help but feel sad about that. 

He fell asleep and dreamed about his mysterious secret admirer, but try as he might, he could never quite see the person’s face.

* * *

 

He was beginning to feel defeated. Saeyoung had found nothing and Saeran had returned to his own house. His apartment felt lonely now, after having had Saeran there so long. It had been nice to have someone to come home to, someone to talk to, someone to just exist with. He sighed as he tossed his bag onto the sofa.

He’d thrown himself into his studies as he waited for some information from Saeyoung. There hadn’t been anymore notes for two weeks and he’d stopped checking his bag. He plopped onto the sofa, next to his bag and closed his eyes as his body slid downwards. He rubbed his eyes, tired, but knowing he had to get some work done. At least it was Friday and he had the whole weekend to do it. Maybe he could play a few hours of LOLOL to get hyped up before he tackled things.

As he contemplated actually moving, his phone rang. With a groan he fished it out, flipped it open and placed it on his ear. 

“Hello.”

“Hey Yoosung!” Saeran’s voice came over the line.

Yoosung sat up, instantly alert. It had been days since he’d spoken to Saeran.

“Hey! What’s up?”

“Want to come over? Saeyoung says he has some info for you.”

“Really?” It hadn’t been what Yoosung expected, but he agreed and grabbed his hoodie, heading out the door, it would be dark when he came home and chilly. He pulled the blue hoodie over his head as he walked out and down the stairs, omitting using the elevator, it would be too slow. He stuck his hand into the pocket as he reached for the front door and stopped in his tracks. There was something in it. He let go of the door and pulled out a now familiar style of paper. He unfolded it...

**Yoosung,**

**If you want to know who I am. Meet me Saturday at the Cheeky Kiwi Bar around**

**7pm. I hope you will not be disappointed.**

Saturday? Tomorrow? Was all of this going to be over so soon? Something caught in his throat and suddenly he wasn’t so sure he wanted to know. What if he was disappointed? What if whoever it was, was not someone Yoosung liked? He walked out, like a zombie, only habit taking his feet to the bus stop. He sat heavily on the bench and waited, his mind reeling and unsure why the end of his secret admirer made him feel so forlorn.

He made his way to twin’s home, getting off at the stop closest to them. Saeran was waiting for him. His heart skipped a beat as he watched the red head leaning against his motorcycle. Something nagged at him. A thought that wriggled at the back of his mind but he brushed it away. Honestly, he supposed he hadn’t even needed to come, since he would know who was sending him these notes in a little more than a day. He decided to keep this last note to himself, somehow feeling that it would be the end of something he didn’t want to end.

Saeran tossed him a helmet and revved the bike, waiting for Yoosung to climb on. They were at the house in no time. MC met them at the door and hugged the blonde.

“It’s been too long since you’ve been over!” she chastised him and Yoosung took the chastisement and apologized.  

“Saeyoung is in his office.” she slid her arm into Yoosung’s and led him down the hallway. “Now, tell me, how are you feeling about this whole thing?”

Yoosung shrugged. “I thought it was really romantic at first, but now, I don’t know, I’m kind of tired of it if I’m being honest.”

“I can see how that would be. It does sound very romantic, but after this much time, without knowing who it is, I don’t blame you for getting frustrated by the whole thing. Saeyoung has been trying to figure out if there is any useful information for him to tell you. He decided to just tell you and let you figure out whether it’s useful or not.”

Saeran walked behind them silently as MC gave him a glare over her shoulder. He ignored her look and kept his eyes on the floor in front of him.

“Whatever he has, I’ll be grateful for it.” Yoosung sighed.

“Well, I hope you find out the truth, you certainly deserve it!” she left him at Saeyoung’s door and kissed his cheek before walking away.

“Yoosungie!” Saeyoung wrapped him in his arms, cutting off his circulation. He let the man get it out of his system, after all, it had been a while since he’d been back. Well, if you thought a month was a long time.

“Come come, I've got stuff for you.” he pulled Yoosung towards the desk and motioned for him to sit on a chair by his. He dropped onto his own chair and took out the notes he had. 

“Ok, I don’t have any names or anything, but, I’ve found some things out about this person’s personality and how they think.”

“Really?” Yoosung was now interested.

“It’s all relative though. I can’t verify whether or not any of this is real. But, you can be the judge of that. Here, let’s start with this. The notes are all pretty precise, not overly wordy which points to someone who is anal about not just writing, but in other aspects of their life.”

“Really?” Saeran scoffed as he leaned against the desk.

“Really! Saeyoung narrowed his eyes and glared at his brother. Focusing on Yoosung again he continued. ” Kind of like Jumin. So, not a bad thing, right?”

“I guess.” Yoosung wasn’t so sure, Jumin was nice and all, but he was too rigid and uptight. Yoosung couldn’t see himself with someone like that.

“Also, this loop here, shows that this person is a creative person, now, whatever that means...” he shrugged. “Maybe they are artistic, write fanfiction, have strange sexual fantasies...who knows!” Saeran rolled his eyes and began to pace the small room.

“That, could be interesting.” Yoosung stuttered.

“This lean means they are left handed.” Saeyoung stated.

“Oh, just like you Saeran.” Yoosung gazed at him and Saeran swallowed painfully.

“Yeah, well, there’s lots of left handed people in the world.”

“Sure sure, lots.” Saeyoung nodded like an idiot. “Look Yoosung, there isn’t much more than that really. I guess I could have just sent you an email, but, MC wanted you over for dinner. I hope you haven’t eaten! She’s missed you. Uh, I also think she might have wanted you to help with that.” he laughed.

Yoosung grinned, happy to be part of thier family, even if for just one night. “Sounds great, let me know if you find out anything else.” He stood up and headed towards the kitchen, deep in thought. He could tell them about the new note, why didn’t he? Maybe he didn’t want them to know in case things went terribly wrong. He’d be so embarrassed. This was just something he was going to have to do himself. 

* * *

 

He sat at the bar, unsure what to do. He’d ordered a drink after the fourth time the bar tender asked him what he was having. He sipped it, not wanting to get drunk, that would be the worst thing that could happen. Every time a young woman approached the bar he would get excited, only to be let down time after time.

It was already 8pm and still nothing. How long was he willing to wait? He should have already left, but at least the entertainment was decent. It was open mike night and amateurs got up and sang or played. So far, if they weren’t good, they were so bad it was still entertaining. He checked his watch again, 8:16.

A petite blonde woman was walking in his direction, a smile on her face. Yoosung sat up straighter and brushed his hair away from his eyes, tucking it behind his ears. He had not used his hair clips, as he wanted to look more grown up. But the woman walked right by him to a woman who was sitting a few seats down from Yoosung. He felt like an idiot! He threw back the drink in his hand and stood, ready to leave.

He glanced towards the stage and stopped short. Saeran had climbed onto it, his guitar in his hands. Yoosung sat back down. He was dumbfounded, Saeran never seemed like the type to put himself out there like this. In fact, Yoosung had never actually heard him sing though he had heard him play.

Saeran sat on the stool on the stage and adjusted the microphone. He cleared his throat and tuned his guitar until he was satisfied. There was too much noise, the people in the bar not even giving him the decency to listen. Yoosung found himself irritated by that.

“Ah, this...this is my first time here and...I...I want to dedicate this song to someone very special. A shining star in my life.”

Yoosung gasped, recognizing that phrase. 

Saeran began to play...and sing:

I can't fight this feeling any longer   
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow   
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger   
I only wish I had the strength to let it show   
I tell myself that I can't hold out forever   
I said there is no reason for my fear   
Cause I feel so secure when we're together   
You give my life direction   
You make everything so clear

Was he hearing what he thought he was hearing? He stood and took a step towards the stage. Saeran looked up and met his gaze. There was no surprise in his eyes.

And even as I wander   
I'm keeping you in sight   
You're a candle in the window   
On a cold, dark winter's night   
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might   
   
And I can't fight this feeling anymore   
I've forgotten what I started fighting for   
It's time to bring this ship into the shore   
And throw away the oars, forever

Yoosung suddenly couldn’t breathe, tears springing to his eyes as his heart raced beyond possibility. How was he still standing?

Saeran’s voice rose and he closed his eyes as if he was trying desperately to keep a hold of himself.

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore   
I've forgotten what I started fighting for   
And if I have to crawl upon the floor   
Come crashing through your door   
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore

Everything opened up for Yoosung. “’Maybe, it’s…someone so obvious, you just overlook them.’ ‘Then I must be really dense!’ ‘Not necessarily, sometimes we don’t see what is right in front of us Yoosung, for whatever reason, but when we do finally see it, we realize it couldn’t have been anything or anyone, else. Hindsight and all of that.’” 

And he did see it. He saw it all so clearly now. How had he been so blind?

Saeran’s eyes opened and met Yoosung’s, capturing them. Yoosung couldn’t move, he was rooted to the spot, listening to Saeran’s amazing voice singing this amazing song to him. For him.

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you   
I've been running round in circles in my mind   
And it always seems that I'm following you, boy   
Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find   
   
And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight   
You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night   
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might   
   
And I can't fight this feeling anymore   
I've forgotten what I started fighting for   
It's time to bring this ship into the shore   
And throw away the oars, forever   
   
Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore   
I've forgotten what I started fighting for   
And if I have to crawl upon the floor   
Come crashing through your door   
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.

The bar erupted into applause as he finished. Saeran ducked his head and put his guitar away in its case before jumping off the stage and heading towards Yoosung. People tried to stop him, but he had eyes only for the blonde. He stopped in front of him and took a deep breath.

“Are you disappointed?” he whispered, eyes shiny with unshed tears.

Yoosung had to swallow, he couldn't find his voice, so instead he took Saeran’s hand in his and held it, shaking his head. Saeran smiled in relief.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Yooran, follow me on Tumblr @elvendara! Or for some mediocre art, on Instagram @elvendarra! Thank you for reading!


End file.
